El Amor Que Nunca Fue
by JanethMalfoy
Summary: Esta historia trata del amor de cedric diggory...


**El amor que nunca fue…**

Una joven lloraba en las gradas alado de sus 3 amigas que la veían tristemente, la joven corría bajando las gradas y empujando a la gente que miraba el espectáculo en silencio, las lagrimas de parte de algunos alumnos se oían, jóvenes abrazados con las lagrimas a flote, el cielo estaba negro la escuela o las escuelas mas prestigiosas de magia estaban hay reunidas por una sola razón el torneo de los 3 magos, el torneo que fue el causante de que la persona mas importante en la vida de la joven que caminaba chocando con personas que se impresionaban la miraban avanzar hasta la parte de enfrente donde estaba una revenclaw de pelo negro largo lacio, janeth la miro con desprecio lloraba como niña sabiendo que ella nunca amo a ese joven que estaba tendido en el suelo en el frió césped, su padre destrozado en llanto enfrente de su único hijo que ahora estaba muerto pálido con cortadas en su rostro y brazos, acecinado por el mago que ahora vivía nuevamente en el mundo mágico.

La joven impresionando a sus amigas y amigos que venían detrás de ella, camino enfrente de todos viendo como alejaban al gran harry potter, la joven lo malicio por dentro el tuvo que tener la culpa de esto, sin saberlo volvió a mirar enfrente todos la miraban, la joven se inclino alado del padre del joven que estaba tendido y lo abrazo llorando junto a el, el padre del joven la conocía muy bien sus padres y el eran muy buenos amigos desde que falleció la mama del joven, la joven se separo con los ojos rojos y con lagrimas en los ojos vio el cuerpo inerte de cedric diggory, la joven toco la mejilla fría del joven sin importarle nada lo abrazo llorando en su pecho.

Por que te fuiste mi amor…-decía en su mente la joven.

Cho la revenclaw de rabia y odio miraba la joven que abrazaba a su ex novio.

Septiembre…

Una joven de apenas 18 años cursaba el 7 grado del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería, janeth aquer una joven de cabellos rizados castaños con destellos dorados estaba en la sala común de la casa de hufflepuff sentada en una mesa con el libro de hechizos abierto enfrente de ella ensayando un hechizo el único que le fallaba hasta aurita…

Estoy harta-dijo desesperada la joven cerrando el libro fuertemente y dejándolo en la mesa, la joven se tapo la cara con sus manos, la sala comunes taba desierta por que estaban comiendo los alumnos ella no quiso ir estaba ensayando y haciendo deberes.

Un joven de 18 años pelo dorado piel blanca y uno ojos hermosos de color azul claro la vio desde la puerta de entrada de los cuartos de hombres…

Otra vez sin entender janeth-le dice el joven detrás con una cara tierna y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Janeth se impresiono ante la voz del joven-no nada mas por que tu eres el mejor de la casa en esto te vas a burlar de mi diggory-le dijo enojada janeth, ellos eran amigos desde que nacieron sus padres se llevaban muy bien, janeth y el se llevaban diferente pero se querían mucho…

Oye no te enojes-le dijo el sentándose enfrente-y sonriéndole.

Por que hace eso caray-pensaba la joven viendo la sonrisa de cedric.

Es que no me sale-decía ella guardando su varita.

No espera-dijo el tomándola de la muñeca te ayudare-dijo el sacando la suya.

Cual es-dijo el viendo el libro.

Everdestatim..-dijo ella.

Es el mas fácil-dijo el con una sonrisa.

No puedo creer que el rubio lo ya hecho a su segundo año y yo que ya voy salir no pueda hacerlo-dijo ella viendo los ojos azules del joven.

Bueno intentémoslo con migo-dijo el.

Como te voy a lanzar a los aires tonto-dijo ella.

Bien con esto-dijo el con un par de libros.

Bien-dijo ella.

Janeth y cedric se la pasaron un rato en la sala común intentando de que le saliera bien el hechizo a janeth.

Bingo-dijo ella al finalizar el hechizo y que le saliera bien

Después de entrenar el hechizo janeth se fue a duchar y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, voltio a su derecha y vio la foto de ella y credric de niños jugando con una snich..

Los días pasaron y janeth caminaba por el puente asía el lago con su diario en los brazos y con sus amigas ella platicaba animadamente hasta que sintió que una mano la tomaba por el brazo y la volteaba, janeth vio a cedric con una cara de preocupado y nervioso a la vez.

Que pasa-le pregunto parándose enfrente de el.

Necesito tu ayuda-le dijo el joven viéndola a los ojos castaños de la joven.

En que-dijo janeth.

Puedo hablar con tigo a solas-dijo viendo a las amigas de janeth detrás.

Las veo luego-dijo janeth llevándose a cedric lejos de ellas.

Haber dime que pasa-dijo janeth parándose enfrente del lago viendo el atardecer con un preocupado cedric que caminaba de un lugar a otro.

Basta cedric dime-le dijo la joven.

Me gusta una joven-dijo el rápidamente viendo la espalda de una joven que se entristeció al oír eso.

Y quien es-dijo ella sin romper el llanto enfrente de el.

Cho chang revenclaw-dijo el.

No se por que me preguntas como conquistar a una de tus muchas mujeres-dijo ella volteando y viéndolo.

Por que ella es una dama como tu no son como todas que andan con muchos-dijo el.

Y que quieres que te diga así soy yo-dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa para calmar a su amigo.

Bueno me ayudaras-le dijo el.

Claro pero dime en que quieres que te ayude-dijo ella.

En lo que sea investiga que cosas le gusta etc.-dijo el.

Janeth tenia que ayudarlo preferiría verlo feliz con otra a que verlo así triste.

Bien te veré luego-dijo ella.

A donde vas-le pregunto el joven viéndola alejarse.

Liego te digo-dijo ella.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillo y se encontró a su problema la joven que le estaba quitando la poca posibilidad entre ella y cedric.

Hola que tal-dijo janeth por detrás de la joven que caminaba sola por el pasillo.

Hola dijo ella con su sonrisa tonta que trataba de conquistar al que pase por de frente de ella.

Disculpa…-janeth le saco toda la verdad cuando se dirigían al gran comedor.

Genial le gusta que mas podría salir mal se aran novios yo terminare loca por no tenerlo cerca de mi, le diré o no le diré , tienes que decírselo aquer ya que el se morirá de tristeza si no la tiene en sus brazos-janeth estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que cedric se sentó alado de ella y ella ni siquiera lo pelo.

Janeth-le hablo con una sonrisa tierna en la cual algunos suspiros aparecieron.

Dos jóvenes una castaña y una pelirroja entraban al gran comedor viendo a cedric con su amiga.

Tendrá novia-le pregunto hermione a ginny.

Que voy a saber yo debe de tener mira es una hermosura de joven-dijo ginny.

Janeth-le hablo de nuevo el joven pero su amiga no le contestaba la vio mas seriamente y vio que aparte de que estaba distraída la vio tiste.

Aquer-le hablo mas fuerte y al joven al fin reacciono.

Mande-dijo ella viendo a cedric.

Que paso-pregutno el.

Silencio-dijo el director…

La conversación y la llegada de los nuevos interrumpió la platica de janeth y cedric, cedric al igual que los demás miraban con asombro el cáliz de fuego ante la sonrisa de cedric janeth supo que entraría…

Janeth se salio del lugar y camino por los fríos pasillos del colegio asía su sala común y se fue a su habitación y se reosto, la lluvia azotaba en el colegio con truenos y relámpagos, a janeth le daban pavor los truenos y la oscuridad estaba sola en su habitación ya que sus amigas deben de estar con sus novios, janeth dormía alado de la ventana los relámpagos se veían y se reflejaban en ella, de pronto vio una silueta enfrente iba a gritar pero al silueta le tapo la boca ligeramente.

Soy yo-le dijo la voz de el hombre al cual ella amaba.

Me asustaste-dijo ella temblando.

Te conozco muy bien nunca te dejare sola y menos en la oscuridad-dijo el abrazándola.

Janeth se sentía triste al perderlo-janeth se armo de valor y le dijo que a chang le gustaba.

Cuando cedric la dejo dormida en su cama se fue sin antes mirarla seriamente con una cara triste.

Cedric empapado al igual que sus amigos fue al cáliz e introdujo con una sonrisa su nombre y abrazo a a sus amigos.

COMO PUDISTE ENTRAR SI TE PASA ALGO YO..-janeth se callo ante lo que iba decir, estaba preocupada con el joven y jugaba con el anillo que el le dio de amistad solo amistad.

No pasara nada-dijo el besándola cerca de los labios.

Pasaron los días y la selección estaba a la vuelta de la esquina janeth rezaba por que cedric no saliera entre uno de los tres pero …

CEDRIC DIGGORY-grito el director feliz, cedric feliz y saludándola con una sonrisa fue a la dirección sin después de saludar a el director.

Después de la primera prueba janeth se entero que cedric salía con chang y ella fue la ultima en enterarse y eso le enojo se suponía que ella era a la primera que el le decía con quien saldría pero creo que todo cambio, el se la pasaba de un lado a otro con ella cargando sus libros acompañándola hasta ir al baile de navidad en la cual ella fue invitada pro un durmstrang, pero deseaba plenamente ir con el.

Janeth disfruto junto al durmtrang el baile y se despidió elegantemente de ella.

Janeth se fue a el aula de astronomía su fascinación por las estrellas era mucha, ahí fue la primera vez en la cual cedric y ella se reunieron para hablar seriamente de que a quien le gustaba a janeth, fue en 2 grado…

No puedo creer que chang haya sido la persona mas importante para el en la segunda prueba-decía ella viendo el lago.

Cedric se despidió de su novia y fue e buscara janeth en el baile pero no la vio asi que fue a preguntarle a sus amigas.

En el baile te veías muy apuesto caminando con ella de la mano hasta aurita llevas el primer lugar quien podría negarlo de ti un alumno ejemplar un beuna amigo y hasta un buen amante si quisieras-dijo ella sentándose en la ventana y abrazando sus rodillas mirando la nieve caer por la ventana el lago estaba completamente congelado.

Dos de las tres pruebas las as pasado y con los primeros lugares que mal podrías tener tu…

Cedric entro sin hacer ruido ese era el lugar preferido de janeth la vio en la ventana viendo hacia afuera como osa hacerlo, con una sonrisa camino pro todos los cojines largos grandes pequeños de todos tamaños.

Janeth sintió unos brazos que la cargaron rápidamente y le daban vueltas en el aire.

Cedric bájame-decía ella con una sonrisa que solo el la sacaba de ella.

Cedric la bajo y la vio estaba muy hermosa ese día, la joven por primera vez traía el pelo suelto y hermosamente brillante un vestido negro curveaba su cuerpo con brillantitos y un escote amplio por la espalda y por enfrente mostrando lo que nunca mostró ante el por respeto, sus ojos brillaban ante el collar que traía de brillantes al igual los aretes sus labios ligeramente remojados en un suave labial brilloso, cedric ante esa belleza no lo soporto, no soporto tener el secreto que tenia y solo hizo lo que sus impulsos le dijeron.

Janeth veía agitada al joven que traía solo una parte de su traje traía la blusa desabotonada seximente con el pantalón negro y los zapatos negros u pelo estaba despeinado su sonrisa brillaba como siempre.

Janeth sintió como unas manos la rodeaban y la tomaban por la espalda acercándola al joven que miraba ligeramente sus labios y que los besaba tiernamente mase ajándole la espalda lentamente, janeth savia lo que cedric quería tenia miedo de entregárselo pero se dejo llevar.

Cedric besaba a janeth tiernamente en los labios quitándole de enzima lentamente y cariñosamente el vestido negro que resbalo por su cuerpo dejándola en unos mini shorts negros y un sostén negro que la cubría, las estrellas los iluminaban, janeth sentía que cedric recorría todo su cuerpo con besos y caricias, janeth no se quedo atrás quería aprovecharlo y fue desabotonando la blusa de cedric mientras el y ella estaban en un lindo beso, cedric se quito la blusa y janeth se adelanto apresuradamente al cinturón antes de que se arrepintiera el o ella de hacer esta locura, dejándolo solo en unos bóxer pegados que marcaban su cintura y perfecto cuerpo, janeth besaba su pecho mientras el la acariciaba tiernamente.

Los besos fueron cambiando a caricias mas tiernas janeth se sentía segura alado de cedric sabia que la protegería pasara lo que pasara como el lo prometió, los besos de cedric se fueron al pecho y al cuello de janeth, se dejo llevar por los besos y las caricias delicadas de cedric en la cual causaban miles de nervios tenia miedo a llegar a ese paso, cedric despojo de todas las prendas a janeth al igual ella enrollándola en una sabana blanca el quedando enzima de ella besándola tiernamente acariciando sus piernas y su abdomen.

Cedric noto temerosa a su amiga pues todo lo que hacían estaba mal el con novia y amando a otra en la cual la tenia en esos momentos en sus brazos entre besos y caricias.

Janeth-le dijo cedric entre besos.

Si-dijo ella moviendo su cabeza para que la besase en el cuello en la cual lo hizo.

No tengas miedo-dijo el besando el cuello de su amiga en la cual ella cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por las caricias de su amigo la destapo ligeramente dejando ver el cuerpo liso de su amiga y hermoso , janeth temerosa aun comenzaba a temblar janeth con nerviosismo sentía como cedric acariciaba delicadamente sus piernas abriéndolas delicadamente janeth tenia miles de mariposas en sus panza tenia nervios miles de preguntas invadían su cabeza dolería, le sangraría, pero lo que mas le importaba dolería después de hacerlo que pasaría pero eso se fue alejando sentía las caricias ágiles de su amigo en su pecho el joven quería que se relajara acaricio delicadamente el rostro de su amiga para que se tranquilizara.

No te preocupes janeth esto no tiene que pasar-dijo el posando sus ojos azules en los castaños de la joven.

Quiero que pase-dijo ella débilmente dejándose llevar que podía pasar ella amaba a cedric no pasaría nada de solo un placer pensó ella, la joven sintió como cedric abría nuevamente las piernas de la joven, cedric se acercaba mas al cuerpo de la joven, janeth sintió un dolor fuerte cuando julios entro a la zona virgen de la joven…

a…a-dijo janeth quejándose por el dolor que sentía mientras el joven la penetraba aunque ella no se quedaba atrás.

estas bien-le dijo cedric preocupado por su amiga.

Me duele-dijo ella con una mueca de dolor.

Paro-dijo el viendo el sufrir de su amiga.

No, y a ti-le pregunto.

Un poco pero resisto-dijo el con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, janeth sintió como cedric metió su miembro en la zona virgen de la joven, a janeth le seso el dolor un poco no podría creer que ese amor que sentía le estaba agradando, el dolor ya se había ido y cedric disfrutaba, la pregunta es quien dará el paso para seguirlo, janeth abrió mas las piernas dejando a su amigo impresionado ella quería demostrarle su amor sin que se enterara, janeth cambio la posición cedric estaba recostado entre los cojines y ella enzima de el paseándose en su miembro el tenia una sonrisa y janeth la borro con un beso en sus labios profundo y húmedo.

Los chicos entregaron su amor debajo de las estrellas se quedaron acostados completamente dormidos y agotados entre sabanas blancas.

Los días pasaron la ultima prueba iba a suceder, cedric antes de eso escribió una carta dejándola en su cama dirigida a janeth el tenia un presentimiento.

Janeth no quiso decirle la mala noticia a cedric hasta después del torneo.

Los jóvenes estaban en las gradas gritando felices que cedric llevaba el primer lugar junto a harry, janeth bailaba con sus amigas feliz y triste a la vez preocupada por su amigo.

Cedric se despidió de su padre y entro al laberinto, janeth estaba jugando con su anillo sentada en las gradas preocupada, sus amigos trataban de clamarla pero no lo lograban.

Pasaron los minutos mas largos para janeth hasta que vio aparecerla copa en el suelo y cerca vio el cuerpo inerte de cedric en el suelo enzima de el harry lloraba gritando que volthemort había regresado y que cedric le pidió que trajera su cuerpo, el director lo calmo, el profesor de DCAO se lo llevo a rastras, janeth vio que el padre de cedric se dirigía asía el gritando que era su hijo en lagrimas, janeth voltio a otro lado vio a cho que lloraba, Janeth bajo apresurada.

La joven impresionando a sus amigas y amigos que venían detrás de ella, camino enfrente de todos viendo como alejaban al gran harry potter, la joven lo malicio por dentro el tuvo que tener la culpa de esto, sin saberlo volvió a mirar enfrente todos la miraban, la joven se inclino alado del padre del joven que estaba tendido y lo abrazo llorando junto a el, el padre del joven la conocía muy bien sus padres y el eran muy buenos amigos desde que falleció la mama del joven, la joven se separo con los ojos rojos y con lagrimas en los ojos vio el cuerpo inerte de cedric diggory, la joven toco la mejilla fría del joven sin importarle nada lo abrazo llorando en su pecho.

Paso un día…

Janeth estaba alado de sus amigas con su mano en su vientre y llorando ante la despedida de su querido cedric…

Janeth caminaba asía el lago…

Janeth-le grito un joven es el mejor amigo de cedric le entrego una carta janeth le sonrió débilmente y se fue al lago abrió la carta débilmente y la comenzó a leer.

MI PEQUEÑA:

TENGO UN PRESENTIMIENTO QUE LAGO VA A PASAR EN ESTE TORNEO Y SI ME PASARA ALGO NO QUISIERA IRME SIN DECIRTELO te amo NUNCA PENSE AMAR ALGO O ALGIEN QUE DA TODO POR TI COMO TU, TEMEROSO AL DECIRTELO POR ESO TRATE DE OLVIDARTE CON CHANG PERO NO LO LOGRE, DEMOSTRANDOTE MI AMOR HICE QUE TE ENTREGARAS A MI COMO YO LO HICE, VOY A TEMRINAR CON CHANG DESPUES DEL TORNEO GANARE POR TI…

TE AMO Y TE LO DIRE FRENTE A FRENTE DEPUES QUE PASE ESTO…

Att: cedric diggory

Mi amor-dijo en pocas palabras janeth-te fuiste pero me dejaste tu vida adentro de mi en este bebe-dijo ella triste viendo el lago la carta se hundió en un mar de lagrimas…


End file.
